


Considerations on Love

by Polska_1999



Series: Sprint Towards Blackout (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Devotion, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999/pseuds/Polska_1999
Summary: People made many different promises with those they cared most for. This is Steve’s.





	Considerations on Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Loyalty/Devotion_ square on my **Happy Steve Bingo** card.

_ I do. _

_ Until death do us apart. _

_ I will always love you. _

_ Forever and always. _

There were so many different promises people made with those they cared for. Most people had their own, one that they cherished above all else due to some form of significance. However, none of them had really fit Steve. “I do” felt bland, generic; “Until death do us apart” wasn’t fitting because he already died once; “I will always love you” sounded too cliche and too weak; “Forever and always” felt generic and too simple for his hectic life, during which even time didn’t mean what it meant to most. 

But the inscription on the ring he now wore and will wear to death and beyond? It fit perfectly. 

_ Till the end of the line. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I am participating in the **Happy Steve Bingo** event and will be attempting to go for a blackout bingo; thus, I plan on filling all 25 squares of my card — that means, get ready for as many as 25 fics total featuring our favorite (if a bit self-sacrificial) supersoldier!
> 
> This entry is short, sweet, and 100% fluffy. Please note that I do not take responsibility for any cavities it may have caused.
> 
> Most of my works, including this one, are beta-read by the one and only amazingly wonderful [SpaceKeet!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet) If you get the chance, go out and give her some love!
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading! If you liked it, feel free to drop a kudos or comment if you have something you want to say. Wanna contact me? You can find me on [Tumblr](https://polska-1999.tumblr.com/) or ask me for my Discord in the comments.


End file.
